Invisible
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba esperando a que llamaras, absurdo ¿no? Y más considerando que terminamos hace meses. HITSUKARIN.


**INVISIBLE**

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba esperando a que llamaras, absurdo ¿no? Y más considerando que terminamos hace meses. Tras mirar por milésima vez el teléfono suspire resignada, era obvio que no lo ibas a hacer ¿en que estaba pensando al considerar que lo harías? Tal vez en un uno de esos momentos que pasamos juntos, tal vez en las tantas promesas que me hiciste, o en el sabor de tus adictivos labios, si, lo más seguro era que pensara en eso. Me levante del sofá, pase mi mano entre mi negro cabello y Salí de casa pensando que sería una buena forma de despejarme.

¿Estarías pensando en mí como lo hago yo en ti? ¿Estarías muriéndote de ganas de escuchar mi voz tal y como yo lo hacía? Si te pidiera que nos viéramos de nuevo ¿aceptarías? Jamás lo sabría de eso estaba segura. Salí de mi transe cuando choque con alguien frente a mí, había caminado lo suficiente como para llegar a una zona de la ciudad que hasta hace dos segundos era desconocida para mi, mire a ambos lados y note la enorme multitud en la intersección, todos esperando lo mismo que yo, poder cruzar al otro lado. El viento soplo de repente y por consecuencia mi cabello se desordeno, sonreí al recordar esas veces en las que tu arreglabas mi peinado como si fueses el padre de una chiquilla que no puede hacerlo por sí sola, lástima que ahora tendría que hacerlo yo. Mire el semáforo, esperaba la luz verde en el recuadro donde estaba plasmado aquel muñequito que simulaba un transeúnte, en el intento de no pasar tan mal ese momento mi vista comenzó a ver a todas direcciones hasta que llego al otro lado de la acera y ahí vi a la persona que mas extrañaba, tus ojos turquesa se encontraban mirando al suelo, tu cabello blanco estaba alborotado y tu mano… era sostenida por una chica de ojos chocolate y cabello del mismo color.

De pronto ya estaba escondida tras un árbol, las lágrimas fluían sin parar, mi cuerpo no se movía, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y mi pecho dolía como si con una daga me hubieran atravesado, aunque pensándolo mejor, eso hubiera dolido menos que verte con otra. Después de estar ahí lo que para mí pareció una eternidad limpie las lagrimas como pude y decidí por ahora disimular, después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Caminaba a casa en la oscuridad, sola con mis pensamientos masoquistas, mire el cielo, carente de estrellas y luna, justo como la noche en que terminamos las nubes cubrían todo menos mi dolor, me mordí el labio intentando retener asi las ganas de soltar el llanto, me percate entonces que desconocía mi paradero, asi que quise preguntar a alguien, cuando gire para pedir indicaciones te vi otra vez y como era obvio aun estabas con esa chica, la vi sonreírte con cariño y a ti asentir levemente, vi como ella te tomaba del brazo y te metía a una de esas tiendas que ambos siempre habíamos odiado sin que la gente lo comprendiera. Tan concentrada estaba en ustedes dos que ni siquiera recuerdo algo de las personas que a mi lado pasaban, pero… ¿Por qué logre reconocerte entre toda esa multitud?

Cuando por fin llegue a casa, cerré la puerta tras de mi e instantáneamente el llanto se hiso presente, no quise detenerlo, mas bien no podía asi que simplemente lo deje salir, esta situación me había pasado en más de una ocasión pero seguía siendo dolorosos, había tratando de olvidarte en cada una de esas veces, una y otra vez me repetía que era lo mejor pero sin embargo seguía extrañándote como el primer día. Me deje caer al suelo con impotencia, las grandes gotas de lagrimas caían en la alfombra azul ¿Por qué es tan doloroso? Tal vez porque de alguna forma seguía esperando a que algo pasara aun cuando fui yo quien termino contigo.

Cada que pienso en ti mi cuerpo se paraliza, mi corazón late rápidamente, mi pecho duele y lo único que puedo hacer es disimular. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, las lagrimas no habían parado en todo ese tiempo, peo aunque yo estuviera derramando lágrimas por ti, la chica a la que ahora le sonreías ya no era yo…. Y yo solo era invisible para ti.


End file.
